Inalcanzable
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Shikamaru cree que el amor de Ino es Inalcanzable...y siempre que trata de decirle lo que siente huye, por eso se autodenomina el #1 en huir.Oneshot


**Aclaraciones**: Desde hace bastante tiempo he detestado todas las canciones y cosas relacionadas con RBD sin embargo esta cancion es la excepción ya que me parece muy profunda y más de uno nos identificamos con ella. Fic dedicado a Mi sobrina Marijo que si no fuera lamentablemente fan de RBD jámas me hubiera molestado en escuchar esta canción mientras iba en el carro.Por cierto esta narración es definitivamente un ShikaIno,aunque se ve un leve InoSasu.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

De nuevo miro las nubes… 

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez….****Descifrando, tu silencio….**_

Tal vez es mi manera de sentirte cerca, por que a pesar de tenerte todos los días a mi lado, jamás estarás conmigo. Porque a pesar de conocerte por años, nunca he logrado nada, y me duele que después de esos vínculos tan fuertes que nos unen jamás te tendría solo para mí…no de mi manera deseada.

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel…****Pero pierdo, en el intento…**_

Y es que cada que lo intento, fallo tal vez por eso me he denominado el # 1 en huir, como deseo decírtelo, me he pasado horas planeando una buena estrategia, pero me he es imposible caminar hacia tu bella sonrisa. Es como si esa sonrisa le dijese a mi corazón que no te merece no a un vago sin remedio como lo soy yo. Y es que cada que sonríes mi piel se eriza, mis latidos aumentan, y toda mi inteligencia se va muy lejos de mi ser. Siempre me he preocupado por tu bien en combate, cuidando tu frágil cuerpo que cae inconsciente cada que utilizas tu jutsu, procurando que tu suave piel no se manche ni se maltrate, ya que con solo rozarla logra que mis sentidos no funcionen y todo tipo de sensaciones salgan a florecer. Logras hasta lo imposible en mí, y ya no me basta con mirarte, ya no me es suficiente.

_**Y por má****s que busco darte amor, nunca te fijas en mí….****Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti….**_

Si, trato por todos los medios que me notes más allá de ser tú compañero de equipo, que me mires, no como el Shikamaru que conoces, si no como el Shikamaru en el que me conviertes. Me cambias radicalmente, y es que con tan solo mirar ese cielo que llevas por ojos, mis decisiones ya no las toma la razón, sólo las escucha el corazón. Ese que se muere por amarte y ser correspondido. Y es que ya no me basta con solo mirarte, ya lo he hecho bastante. Pero todo sigue igual…nada cambia.

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible….****Invisible como el aire eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel…****Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable….**_

Jamás pensó mi corazón que tu ser fuera tan lejano a mi, ni pensó en las consecuencias que traería el empeñarme en alcanzarte, cuando se que es imposible, cuando mi mente y razón saben que tu corazón no me pertenece, ni lo hará nunca. Y es que el verte todos los días entrenando a mi lado, no significa que en realidad estés ahí, no para mí. Ya se que tu similitud con un ángel no solo consta en tu apariencia, esa majestuosidad no es normal en un ser humano, mucho menos esa belleza que irradia tu ser, ese brillo que desprendes al caminar, ese que llama mi atención, ese que hace que todos noten tu presencia, pero que tú sigas sin notar la mía.

_**Y vivo en la vereda de tu soledad, cuando alguien, te lastima**_

_**Y ganas de decirte que no hay nadie mas, que te ame, sin medida…**_

Aun después de ser rechazada varias veces te empeñas en abrazarle, en insistirle, en admirarle. Me muero de rabia cada que derramas una lagrima con su nombre, debe estar estúpido al no aprovechar lo que le ofreces, al no mirarte como lo hago yo. Y es que soy yo el que te acompaña en tu soledad, el que se sienta a tu lado a escucharte, el que limpia tus lágrimas, el que odia al imbécil de Uchiha por no mirarte, por dañarte, por despreciarte y es que de algo estoy seguro, nadie te ama como lo hago yo, ni el ni nadie, y nadie lo hará.

_**Como duele verte suspirar, por que no te hace feliz…****Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti….**_

El sufrimiento que experimento cada que le persigues con la mirada, cada que pronuncias su nombre con un triste suspiro que solo yo noto, odio que el pase de ti, como tú lo haces conmigo. Duele tenerte cerca pero ala vez tan lejos, duele ser sólo tu vago amigo manipulador de sombras, ese con el que odias compartir cumpleaños, que te quita tu espacio, ese que respira tu aire; que en realidad se impregna de tu aroma, de ese que desprendes como la bella flor que eres. Ni con toda la inteligencia que mi mente carga puedo entender cuando te volviste tan inalcanzable a mis manos, a mi corazón, ese órgano impulsor se sangre que solo se empeña en albergarte a ti como la cosa más importante que una persona como yo puede tener, como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper en mil pedazos con el mínimo contacto, esa pertenencia por la que haría cualquier cosa, aunque implicara mi vida, mi ser, esa existencia que nada vale, sin escuchar un mínimo suspiro con mi nombre, ni una sola sonrisa que le acompañe. Por que de un tiempo acá necesito una mirada tuya para poder seguir adelante, una pequeña parte de esa voz que se alza cada que te molestas conmigo pero a pesar de todo sigue sonando preciosa, a mis oídos, esos que reaccionan sin dudarlo con solo decirles "Shikamaru cuida de mi cuerpo" por que sólo puedo acercarme a ti cuando estas inconsciente y tu mente se encuentra en alguien mas, tal vez eso sea lo más cerca que yo podré estar de ti. Por que mis brazos ya no me responden ni escuchan mis razones, solo te sostienen con precaución para no herirte, más si alguien lo hace pagaría muy caro su osadía, por que repito yo daría mi vida.

**_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible…._**

Y es que el cielo parece tan cercano…pero esta a miles de Kilómetros, justo como tú, que pareces una de esas estrellas que le adornan por la noche. Asi es mi amor…inalcanzable.

**_Invisible como el aire eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel…_**

Casi imposible, invisible, si por que nadie lo ve, mucho menos tú, Chouji lo sospecha pero…jamás lo diría es mi amigo y sostiene el secreto.

**_Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable..._**

Y vuelve la pregunta que ronda siempre en mi cabeza, aquella que mi inteligencia sigue sin poder responder¿cuándo te volviste tan inalcanzable¿cuándo te alejaste tanto?, por que jamás me di cuenta de ello, o mas bien no quise darme cuenta, pero aun así sigues aquí, y no haz podido salir, no creo que lo hagas, eres tan problemática que te metiste muy dentro.

Definitivamente eres inalcanzable si, yo mismo te hago imposible a mí. Por que algo que tu me haz enseñado después de tantos años de conocerte es que nada es imposible, solo difícil, pero ¿que sería la vida sin situaciones problemáticas que manchen mi tranquila vida? y que mejor si esa mancha problemática se llama Yamanaka Ino.

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante, un amor casi imposible….****Invisible como el aire eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel…**_**_Un amor casi imposible, como fuego que no arde, te me has vuelto inalcanzable, inalcanzable…. Inalcanzable… Inalcanzable…inalcanzable_.**

Después de tanto rato recostado mirando el cielo, me siento y me armo de valor para ponerme en pie, por que iré a decirte que te quiero y que no me detendré hasta que me respondas lo mismo. Hasta darme cuenta de que no me equivoqué en elegirte. Hasta que comprendas que ya no respiro si tú no lo haces conmigo, ya no camino, si tú no me guías. Ahora me encuentro de pie y empiezo a caminar hacía la aldea, la gente pasa a mi lado, y mis pies me llevan a donde los Yamanaka, he llegado miro por un momento la puerta donde un letrero que dice "Abierto" esta colgado y sin dudarlo doy media vuelta y me encamino a mi casa.

-Problemático- me digo en un susurro, definitivamente soy Nara Shikamaru el #1 en huir en Konoha.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado,y que este fic ayude a llenar el mundo de ShikaIno xD

Ahora si, ya que lo leyeron Reviews

Onegai...


End file.
